


Fountain

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [13]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Post-Maleficent (2014), Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, The Moors (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora dances in the fountain, and Maleficent is warmed by her happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



The Moors are glad again. Flowers bloom, the sun shines, and the springs bubble and laugh as they did many years ago.

Aurora dances among the fountains, water that dances up from the earth cool as silk on a summer’s day. She twirls and laughs, her dress soaked through and clinging to her skin, as Maleficent sits upon the grass nearby and watches with an indulgent smile.

Hoiking up her wet skirt, Aurora runs back again, and casts herself to the ground to lay her head on Maleficent’s lap. “It is so beautiful.”

Maleficent smiles. “As are you, my beastie.”


End file.
